


Lies

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire Hunter Harley Keener, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Peter Parker, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: It was a name he hadn't heard in years. A name that brought back a horrible memory.The reason he became a hunter.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: breathing space from [iammisscullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen)

The name on the list stared back. His hand trembled at the memory.

A boy still recovering. A vicious vampire attack. Too many taken, all slaughtered so young. But that boy - Peter had been his name - kept Harley’s spot hidden and ran at the vampires. For Harley, who was too scared, too panicked to move.

So many years ago. Too many years ago.

But that name.

_ Peter Parker. _

He couldn’t believe it.

“Where?”

* * *

Starlight lit his way to the abandoned church. Shattered windows. Broken door.

Darkness. Silence.

But Harley knew the truth. His masters were never wrong.

He stalked toward the door. Silver blade in hand. A whisper of a breath.

“Show yourself, vampire.”

Nothing.

Harley breathed and then tried once more. “Show yourself, Peter Parker. I know you’re here.”

“Why are you after me?” came a reply. Definitely older than the boy he befriended all those years ago. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Charged with the murder of innocents.” A thump sounded behind him.

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

He turned around, and yes. The young man before him now was no doubt the Peter he knew.

“Harley?” Peter asked, disbelief in his voice. “You’re alive?”

“You remember me?”

Peter stepped forward. “How could I forget you?”

“The boy that let you get captured.”

“No.” He shook his head and took Harley’s empty hand. “The friend I saved.”

Harley swallowed, blinked back tears. “I believed you were dead. I mourned you. I mourned all of them. How many were taken?”

“Only me. The rest… you were right to mourn them.”

“Why take only you?”

“I still don’t know. I’ve tried to find out why, but I still have no answer. I may never know why they made me into this…  _ thing _ .”

“A thing that needs to kill to survive.”

“No,” Peter told him. “I don’t kill. I promise you, I don’t kill.”

“How can you not when you drain their blood?”

“There was a kind vampire that helped me escape them. He taught me to ask for consent to drink. And then to be careful and not send them to the reaper.”

“There is no such thing as a kind vampire, Peter.”

“I am. And so was he.”

“Peter -”

“He knew you.”

Harley paused.

“Said he helped you before.”

“Impossible. A vampire has never done any good for me.”

“Mister Stark saved your life.”

_ The shrieking woman that nearly sunk her claws into him. Anthony Stark calmly ripping her head from her body. _

Harley’s hold on the knife tightened. “Anthony was a vampire?”

“A kind one. I know you wished he would adopt you every time he would visit the temple, but he couldn’t.”

“Because he was a vampire.”

“Yes.”

A sharp intake of breath. How much more was a lie? “And why has he never come back? I haven’t seen him since you were taken.”

With narrowed eyes, Peter asked, “You don’t know? You’re a hunter and you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Anthony Stark is dead. Struck down by Hunter Obadiah Stane. How have you not heard?”

“What?”

“Are the records of other hunters’ kills not public knowledge among your team of killers?”

“They are. But Master Obadiah never, he never let on…” He gripped his weapon tight. “No. Vampires lie. You’re getting inside my head!” Harley glared at him. “How do I know you are even the real Peter?”

“You were sad when Mister Stark brought you to the temple,” Peter recalled. “You spoke of your father. The woman that tried to drink from you.”

Harley’s body shook. “You are Peter.”

“Of course I am. And your people killed Mister Stark.”

Sheathing his knife, Harley looked away. “I saw no record of it. If it were true, I would have known.”

“Unless they hid it. He was kind to everyone. Humans loved him. How many more like you had no idea he was a vampire?” Peter placed his hands on Harley’s arms. “The hunters are quite known for secrecy and lying as well. You would be kept in the dark forever.”

Shrugging the hands off, Harley said, “It would still be recorded somewhere. I just need to find it.”

“Be careful, Harley.” With a sigh, Peter asked, “Are you still going to kill me?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

His steps echoed through the empty halls. Most hunters were on the prowl at this late hour. But it would not be long before they would begin to return, and he needed to find the record of Anthony’s death before he might be caught.

Master Obadiah’s office was unlocked. Perhaps he forgot. Maybe he always left it unlocked. Still, so convenient for Harley.

He walked inside and straight to the filing cabinet. Records and records of dead vampires. People like Peter.

No. Vicious beasts like that woman and the ones that attacked the temple and slayed children.

But… Anthony Stark was kind. He saved his life. And he -

… was dead.

Harley stared at the words.

_ Anthony Stark, Vampire, Killed by silver blade to the heart. Hunter responsible: Obadiah Stane. _

“A lie.”

It had to be. His savior couldn’t have committed a crime that would warrant an execution, vampire or not.

But the hunters were always right in their actions.

Were they? Then what was this?

It had been years since Harley last saw him. He could have changed. The curse might have claimed his mind.

Or the hunters were not so truthful. What was real, what was not?

Did Anthony deserve his death? If he did, why hide it?

Conflicting thoughts kept swirling around his head. Too many questions, too few answers. He needed breathing space, just enough to think.

He could hear new steps echoing down the empty halls.

If he was caught with this…

Harley paused, breathed. The answer was right there. He just needed to believe it.

And act on it.

* * *

Master Obadiah stopped upon finding his office door open. He was getting older, yes, but he was certain he had locked the door when he left.

He approached with caution. “Show yourself.”

No answer. No surprise.

Walking inside, Master Obadiah saw one of his records on the desk. He stepped closer and felt a sudden chill as he saw the name.

“You kept this from me,” a familiar voice accused. “From all of us.”

“That record is a fake,” Obadiah argued. “A forgery of my hand.”

“No.” Harley stepped out of the shadows, knife in hand. “No one is so talented at forgery to replicate your exact handwriting.”

“Stark himself must have written this, Keener. I swear to you.”

“Stop lying!”

The knife was flung, spinning blade over hilt. The silver imbedded itself into Obadiah’s skull and the man fell to his knees. His eyes told of fear, shock. And then his body crumpled to the floor.

Harley felt the sting of tears but nothing else. He was empty.

* * *

Peter stared at the sky as the cold drops of water fell. “I told you I could convince him.”

Anthony watched the hunters’ headquarters in silence.

Peering over, Peter added, “I bet I could convince him to join us too.”

Anthony’s eyes found his.

“Want to see?”

A growl rumbled out. “Try and I will kill you myself.”

“You shouldn’t have sent them my name.”

Clawed fingers flexed in the moonlight. “You’re right. I should have done it myself from the start.”

“Can you, Mister Stark? Can you murder the boy you rescued and mentored?”

Anthony stepped forward. “Threaten Harley’s safety again and I will.”

“And tell him what? That you killed me? That you’re alive and he murdered his master over a lie? Is that best?”

His fist clenched, his eyes taking on a sinister reddish glow.

Peter smiled. “I won’t threaten him. I just want my friend back.”


End file.
